Totem
Totem is the alt sona of crazy SkyWing. Feather's other sonas are Featherflight, and Calico. Please do not use Totem without consent. :) "HOLY CHEESE!" Personality <3 Totem is a quiet (but not shy) hybrid. She is sweet, gentle, and empathetic, with an urge to please others. She is a huge scrollworm and a major dork, but she doesn't mind. Where has being cool gotten anyone, anyways? At the top of a popularity chart? Totem has a mother-hen way about her- she will often trail after young dragonets in terror that they might drop dead before their parents return. Fortunately, this hasn't happened yet. Totem is not quick to anger, but when she is angry, she bursts into tears. That's right, Totem is an angry crier. She can't help but wish she could be fiercer and less wimpy when she is mad, but that happens so seldomly she isn't too concerned about it. Totem also loves jokes- she sometimes irritates friends and family because she never seems to take anything seriously. Totem is silly when you get to know her, but serious when you don't. She loves making new friends, though, so she'll probably approach you and try to introduce herself as a potential friend. Totem is obsessed with comfort- if something is rough, or hard, or anything like that, she'll probably hate it. Totem is slightly compettitive, she loooooooves winning at games. "AVERAGE? NO I AM NOT AVERAGE CAN YOU SEE ME." Appearance Totem is a small, but tall hybrid. She looks mostly MudWing, with her short, thick horns, broad snout, and cocoa-colored scales- but her IceWing heritage shines through in her serrated claws, white-blue underscales and horns and spines of the same color. Totem has two different colored eyes- the right warm, immense brown, and left cool, icy blue. She has white scales freckling her broad snout, like a soft dusting of snow. Backstory coughcoughnoneofyourbeeswaxcoughcough Abilities Totem doesn't have normal dragon powers... but she's great at making pancakes and telling witty jokes and speed-reading and knitting (sometimes). Relationships Fantasy One of Totem's favorite friendos! They are so much alike (seriously, it's a little weird) and Totem admires Fant a lot. She's so sweet and nice and good at making OC's- and Totem wants to be her when she grows up XP Trivia Totem has a menagerie of pets- A fluffy white doggo, a tiny black kitten, another tiny kitten (white this time), and a big orange tom cat. Totem thinks she is hilarious enjoys irony has uncontrollable laughter disease allergic to mean people Play chess with her please Not making any sense Uses too many smiley faces :) Wants to be a kitsune when she grows up Can be obsessive Too much time on her hands/talons Likes cozy things Don't yell at her please Friendly Optimistic Likes to read a lot Bad at math Likes puppies wolves selkies anime rain SkyWings sweet things pillows blankets joking romance HUFFLEPUFF sushi colorfulness hedgehogs dogs fangirling GETTIN HER GROOVE ON baking foxes writing good dreams ICE CREAM aesthetics seals maned wolves video games flower crowns Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)